Ice Skating
by featherkitten
Summary: Prompt from a McSpirk fest anon. Jim tries to teach his boyfriends how to ice skate. One of them is a natural. The other...really isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Jim skated around the ice rink. He did a jump and put his foot against his leg as he twirled in mid air. He landed with one leg out. Jim looked at Spock hoping to see Spock impressed, but Spock was struggling to keep composure as he held onto the entrance to the ice rink for dear life.

Jim skated over to Spock and offered him his hand. Spock hesitated before taking it. He stumbled and Jim put his other arm around Spock's shoulder and held him steady. Spock was wearing so many layers, including snow pants that he looked like a ball. Jim didn't know if Spock was so layered because Vulcan was so warm that he wasn't used to the cold, or for a soft fall. Either way he looked cute. Jim was under dressed in comparison.

"I won't drop you, I promise," Jim said. Spock's cheeks were tinted green. Jim loved it when Spock blushed.

"Of that I have no doubt."

Jim smiled softly. Even on something so little, Spock's trust meant a lot to him.

"Bend your knees and put your hands on your knees," Jim instructed. "It increases stability, trust me," he answered in response to Spock's look. He could feel the warmth of Spock's hand even in between their gloves and missed the feeling once Spock let go. Spock got into position. "Now once you feel ready, start taking small steps." Spock gave a curt nod.

Spock took a deep breath. He lifted his hands up and took a step. Jim followed after him, his hand still around Spock's shoulder. "Good, good. Don't be in a rush. We have plenty of time. We can always do this another time if you change your mind."

Spock was glad that Jim had rented the rink out. At least there was no chance of knocking anyone over, expect for Jim but he had readily accepted the risks. Maybe this would be a lesson for Jim about not always taking risks.

"With all due respect Jim, I would sooner get this over and done with." Even with his eyes set firmly on the ice, Spock knew that Jim had a goofy grin because of his proper use of a human expression. Spock straightened his back and promptly fell back. Jim's arms were around him in an instant.

"Baby steps Spock. I got you." Slowly Jim moved his arms back but kept his hands against Spock's waist.

"I know this isn't what you had planned for today."

"I planned to teach my boyfriend ice skating and that's what I'm doing. I could always show you my tricks later." He gave Spock a peck on the cheek. "We can play some space chess and warm up on the ship after this."

"That would be agreeable."

Slowly Spock wobbled on wards. "If you do fall get into a crawling position before standing up," Jim instructed. "I'm just letting you know in case you ever go skating without me."

"Thank you. I will remember that." Then he slipped and nearly knocked Jim over. Spock struggled to regain control of his legs. He kicked Jim and sent them both falling. Jim caught Spock, giving him a soft landing.

After regaining his bearings Spock spoke. "I know you rented this place for an hour but I think we should call it quits while we're ahead." He paused. "And thank you for teaching me."

Even with the pain in his leg, Jim's grin stretched across his face. "It was my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

I love Janto: yep.

I hadn't managed to include Bones last time so here's a late update because it's been nagging at my brain.

* * *

"Small steps Bones," Jim said. Bones took a step onto the ice and looked over at Spock.

"You're really not going to join us?" Bones asked.

"Given my lack of balance and how busy the ice rink is it is only logical that I don't," Spock replied.

Bones put his other foot on the ice. "Come on you green hobgoblin, how bad can you be?"

"Doctor, it is illogical to insult me while trying to convince me."

"Jim and I won't let you fall." Bones let go of the entrance and slide onto the ice. "Hey this is easy." He skated around the rink, avoiding people with ease. A little girl looked amused by his enthusiasm.

"Spock, look at Bones go!"

"I was already doing that."

Bones skated back to Jim and Jim wrapped his arms around Bones. "You're a natural."

Bones kissed him. "I know."

Jim looked back at Spock. "Are you sure your okay with just watching us? I don't want either of you to feel left out."

Spock nodded. "It is agreeable." His lips twitched into a small smile. "I believe you wanted to show me some of your skating moves."

Jim's smile lit up his whole face. "Stand back Bones."


End file.
